Finally Complete
by xokatherine229
Summary: Sakura has missed him so much, its been a year since. Now she has a mission to watch over him. What happens when she startts to reconzie her feelings for him? SakuXGARRA!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Well hey there everyone….I never done a one-shot before so I had this craving to write one once I finished posting the chapter 13 for Her Secrets. This is GarraXSakura. Interesting choice to start with. Enjoy and tell me what you think!! Any of the words in _italics_ means they are her thought ok??? Just to clear that up

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was April 17th the week of the Cheery Blossom Festival, my favorite time of the year. It's when everything starts to bloom and the weather is so comfortably warm. _Who am I? My name is Haruno Sakura, a 20 year-old top medic nin throughout the country. And lately I have been having this strange need to see my best friends from Suna. Why? I have no idea. I haven't seen them in a year, since I never got a mission to go back there. Temari-Chan and I are like sisters, Kankuro is like my little brother while Naruto is like my maternal twin brother. And Garra? Well we are best friends, but ever since that mission with him…..I have seen Garra through a different light. If I see him again, it would be a miracle._

Anyway, I'm enjoying my nice walk through the forest when a mid-level Chunin pops out in front of me.

"Can I help you?"

The Chunin just stood there still as a tree. _How peculiar? Why doesn't this dude answer?_ So I asked again.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry……The Hokage has told me to inform you that she need you in her office right away."

I looked at the Chunin for a moment before nodding. Then I ran through the forest at top speed and got there in a record breaking 2 minutes!

I was catching my breath as I opened the door the her office. When I opened the door I see Tsudad-Sama with three other people at the other side of the room.

_But wait a minute! Those back of the heads look familiar!_

"Hello Sakura. I see my message has gotten to you."

"Yes Tsudad-Sama. If you don't mind me asking….who are those people?"

(giggle) "Sakura-Chan you don't remember us?"

"T-Temari-Chan?!! AHHHHHHHH!"

I ran up to Temari and hugged her like she was a giant teddy bear! I was so happy that she was here. _How ironic it was that they were here when I was thinking so much about them!_

"Oh and I don't get a hug?"

"Oh Kankuro! You know I couldn't forget you!"

_Now where is that Garra person? I have to tackle him and give him a hug to! _ I looked back and forth until I saw that Garra was up next to Tsudad-Sama.

I walked up to Garra very slowly, he must of suspected something because he gave me a suspicious glare. But that wasn't going to stop me!

"Hello…PANDA-CHAN!" I said with a smirk and tackled him to the ground.

_Now I can use my old nickname for him just to piss him off!_ I could hear Temari laugh in the background at my old nickname for Garra.

"Sakura get off." Garra said

I pretended to ignore him but that just got him more annoyed.

"Sakura……Get off now or I will kill you!"

I slowly got off him, but I made a whine come up in the back of my throat to show him that he was unfair.

"Um I hate to ruin your with them Sakura, but I called you here for a mission."

"Oh yeah! What's the mission Tsudad-Sama?" all disappointment lost in my now cheerful voice.

"Sakura, this is a B-Rank mission, where you are going to escort Garra around the village until the meeting. Do you except?"

"OF COURSE Tsudad-Sama! But what about Temari-Chan and Kankuro?"

"Well Sakura-Chan, I'm going with Shika-Kun."

"And I'm going to hang out with Shino and company."

_Since when did Kankuro and Shino hang out? I have no idea._

"Ok now that you know why you are here…Mind LEAVING MY OFFICE!"

With that outburst we all ran outside, none of us wanted to be a victim of her super-strength.

(**OUTSIDE**)

"Sorry to leave so early but Shika-Kun is expecting me. See ya Sakura-Chan!"

I waved to Temari and sure enough Kankuro left as well. They didn't even stay that long and they left as fast as they came.

"So what do you want to do Garra? I mean it really doesn't bother me what we do…there is the Cherry Blossom Festival and there is always sight seeing. Or we could go out to eat or…"

"Sakura. Shut it. I don't care what we do."

I frowned at him but nodded my head. He growled and shook his head. _His face was just to cute to not smile at. So I did. Then an idea came to me._

"Hey Panda-Chan! You hungry?!" I waited a few minutes for him to answer but it looked like he wasn't going to give me an answer.

"HELLO! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU HUNGRY OR NOT?!"

I looked at him and glared to add to my question, but when I looked at him his eyes shown with male amusement. OH GREAT!

"I don't care/"

"GOD! GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER! EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU STILL DON'T!"

Before Garra could answer my I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest restaurant. When we stopped at the restaurant I noticed that we were still holding hands and I blushed. He smirked.

(**At the RESTAURANT)**

We got there and a waitress took us to our seats. We sat across from each other. _What a horrible place to pick! All my fan boys are here! _All my fan boys looked at me with lustful glances and looked at Garra with glares. This of course didn't faze Garra. No longer able to stay in there I grabbed all our food and we raced to the forest.

(**AT THE FOREST!)**

We reached the forest and again I found our hands touching. The more I touched him the more I felt at ease and so comfortable around him. His touch was just so soft and every time I found that I loved it.

We started to come up to a nice, quiet, forest plan. There was enough trees to be shaded by the bright yellow sun. A lake was along the border of the grounds. The sun made the water shine so brightly like a patch of polished diamonds. To top it off was a huge Cherry Blossom tree, I set up the food and lead Garra to the tree, having him and I sit down under the shady protectioness of the tree.

"So Panda-Chan has anything in Suna change?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"No. The same desert like weather condition as before."

"Oh."

It was silent for a while and it was driving me insane! Ok time to get something interesting going on!

I put my half eaten food down, earning a blank stare from him and I started to craw towards him.

"Hey….Garra." I said with a seductive voce, and surprisingly I was enjoying every moment of it.

"…" he just turned his head to meat mine

I stopped right in front of him, my face centimeters away from his. I smiled my innocent smile at him and before he or his sand knew it he was thrown into the sparkly lake.

I ran up to the border of the lake trying to look for him. The net thing I knew I got pushed into the lake as well.

"AHH!" I screamed an went into the water with a huge splash.

I came up for a breath, to see Garra right in front of me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You pushed me first" Garra said with a smirk

" That doesn't mean you are suppose to have me join you."

"Oh it doesn't?"

I saw a look in his eyes that I couldn't place my finger one. He started to walk towards me having me back-up.

As this game continued I noticed how he looked so undeniably adorable with his red spiky hair dripping wet. Is form-fitting black muscle shirt was fitting more snuggly against him. I could feel my cheeks burn up from embarrassment of looking at his chest. _Hell I am a medic, I have seen more men torso's then any regular shinobi and yet…he is different._ Before I knew it I was up against a rock. And before I could register what was happening Garra captured my lips with his. I gasped at his sudden action and he took advantage of my open mouth and slipped it in there.

His tongue felt so smooth as it explored my mouth and surprisingly I didn't mind it. It felt right and before I knew it I was melting into the kiss.

I started to feel more intoned with my body and wrapped my legs around his waist. At first he was shocked but he then placed his hands on my hips and started to rub his smooth, soft hands around my hips. While he traced every outline of my curve, which was making me more and more turned on, I played with my tongue a little.

I moved my tongue to his mouth and slipped in with great delicacy and started to tickle the inside of his cheek. Getting a growl from him, I knew he liked it and just to torture him like he has done I ended the make out session.

I look deep into his jade eyes only to see longing, lust, and……affection?!

"Why did you stop?" he growled. Apparently he liked it just as much as I did.

"Because I needed air." I said, trying to make him by my lie.

And yet again I get no warning that he would kiss me again. This time I was ready and melted right into his arms. Then he coaxed my tongue out and play with his.

While this little fight for dominance went on my hands had a mind of their own and started to scale Garra's well built chest, tracing every line and curve his chest had to offer.

_Garra is my best friend. Why am I doing this?'_

'_**Admit it…..You like him. You were so sad when you left him about a year ago that you are now realizing your feelings.'**_

'_You think?'_

'_**Hunny! I know! Now tell him how you feel.'**_

'_But, but. Ugh'_

I broke the kiss yet again and this time Garra seemed pissed off.

"What is it now?!" he said as he pinned me into the rock making my legs that wrapped around him drop. I used my super inhuman strength to wrench my hands out of his grip and wrapped them around his neck. I gave him a smile.

"Garra……I…..I…..Iove you."

That was when the whole world seemed to stop. I braced myself for him to leave, all the warm that I felt would be gone and I would be left in the water all alone. Surprisingly it never came. I looked up into his eyes and only saw a blank expression.

"I'm sorry." I was on the verge of tears now. I untangled myself from and started to run out of the water before a hand came up and caught my wrist. I turned around to see Garra, and he looked hurt?

"Sakura…" he said as he took his hand placed it on my cheek and wiped away the tears that dripped down my face.

"Sakura…." There he went again.. " I love you to."

My heart leaped for joy. For once, after having my 12 year old crush reject me I was afraid of his rejection as well. I mentally and physically tried to prepare myself for his rejection but no! I didn't have to!

"REALLY!" I smiled at him and buried my head into his chest. I could feel him press me closer into him. Then I could feel him bend low slipping me into a bridal position, as we got out of the water.

"I have a feeling me watching you will not be a problem now will it?"

I looked up at him again and gave him a short passionate kiss. For once in my whole life I felt so completed and so much happier than I have ever felt in a long time.

THE END!!!

------------------

Authors note: hope you all liked it. its my first so tell me wat cha think…it Garra is out of character at the end im sorry….its kinda hard to get him to be romantic! Lol

Thanks so much for reading it!!!


	2. Gaara

AUTHORS NOTES!: ok so I was thinking that I would just add this chapter to this story. I was thinking of having Garra's side of the story as well…..SOO HERE IT IS!!! Same legend as the other chapter just to let u all no.

Butt there is a flashback! **Flashback!! **Just to let u no again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great. A meeting is scheduled in Konaha. That is the last place were I want to go. Ever sense Sakura came and left things have been………..different…..

**Flashback!!**(AN: see told you!)

**We were told that a medic would be sent right away. You see….in Suna not many people get sick….but recently everyone has been getting sick…or some reason. Little did I know that they would send Sakura, the girl that I tried to kill when we were genin.**

**She arrived here that same day and got straight to work. I really didn't see her that much, like I cared that I would see her at all, until she found out what was making everyone sick.**

**She came to my office and told me that a certain type of food was making everyone who ate it like this, but of course she threw in some fancy words trying to confuse me. Since she finished early she stuck around here for about a month. The mission was for 2 months.**

**Most of the time Temari or Kankuro would entertain her, but seeing how they weren't here and I wasn't to busy I was the lucky guy stuck with her.**

**That was when I found that she was different than anyone else. She wasn't scared of me, and she treated me like a human and even would hug me. She voluntarily touched me. Never before have I had someone who wanted to be even near me. That month passed by so fast that I found myself depressed for having to let her go. The truth was, was that I didn't want her to go, I wanted her here. For only me. Conceded I know, but something about her was unique. **

**End flashback!!**

That was what sacred me the most. It wasn't that I hated her, no she was like my best friend, it was just that I wasn't sure what was going on inside me. I didn't want to scare her off. Before I knew it Temari, Kankuro and I are off to the Village in the Leaves.

(**at the Hokage's place)**

We arrived there pretty fast I do say so myself. The Hokage just smiled at us as we waited there for so long. An hour passed and we stood there…_WHAT IS TAKING SOO LONG?! __**Why want to go and find her don't you? **_That is shukaku. He is a demon that lives inside me. Plain and simple. _No. Go away. _

I was about to snap when a knock came from the door.

"Hello Sakura. I see my message has gotten to you."

_Sakura?! _My face betrayed nothing but inside I was jumping with joy. _Why is she here?_

"Yes Tsudad-Sama. If you don't mind me asking….who are those people?"

I could see from the corner of my eye Temari smirking. I just sat in the corner until we were able to leave. Unfortunately Sakura just had to come find me. She was walking up to me slowly and I glared at her, _what is she planning? _

"Hello…..PANDA-CHAN!" She said and ran up to me and tackled me to the ground.

_No she needs to stay away! _I tried to think of how to get her away so I just told her to get off of me. But she…ignored me. _No one ignores me. _So I used my old "get off me or I'll kill you." Sure enough she got off me. _Thank god!_ But she did make this whimpering noise that was quite cute.

The Hokage had to interrupt Sakura and ask her if she wanted to go on a mission. I tuned out there until I heard her scream "OF COURSE Tsudad-Sama!" There is only one explanation. That stupid Hokage asked her to watch me. _Oh what joy. __**You know you are glad she excepted it. Now she is ours for a while. Just like last time. **__Shut it perverted demon._

(**outside)**

We went outside only to have Temari and Kankuro leave. Sakura seemed sad they left, but got over it quickly. _One of the other things that attracts me to her._ Then she turned to me and I turned to her, finally I got a good look at her. How she has grown over a year, curves and all.

"So what do you want to do Garra? I mean it really doesn't bother me what we do…there is the Cherry Blossom Festival and there is always sight seeing. Or we could go out to eat or…"

Her ranting was getting annoying now. She never shuts up.

"Sakura. Shut it. I don't care what we do."

She just wouldn't get the hint that I wanted to get away! She continued.

"Hey Panda-Chan! YOU HUNGRY?!" she asked.

_How that name brings memories back. _Before I knew it her presence was wearing on me and I didn't want to leave anymore. She always had that power over me. It was remarkable.

"HELLO! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU HUNGRY OR NOT?!"

Her face was to adorable to say the least. Her eyes burned with anger yet soft playfulness. Then when she glared at me it was to amusing.

"I don't care." Finally I spoke to her.

"GOD! GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER! EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU STILL DON'T!"

There she did it again. She really has to learn to not show so much emotion all the time. But that just adds to her. Then she grabbed my hand and we ended up going to some restaurant. Once we got there Sakura was still holding my hand. I know she noticed because a light pink was present on her cheeks. God she was killing me. Know that I was around her again, the same feelings were arising. I needed to get away. _Love is for the weak! Love is for the weak! _I kept repeating that over and over in my head. Then we entered the restaurant and when we sat she seemed like she was going to flip out of here and scream bloody murder. I looked around to see all these men staring at her with lustful glances. Sakura looked at me and I'm guessing she saw a calm face. While she was dragging me out of the place I glared at each and everyone of them. _How dare they look at what is mine! __**I told you...you did want to see her. And you are falling for her……fast. **__No love is for the weak! I cant fall for her._

(**Forest)**

We started to come up to a nice, quiet, forest plan. There was enough trees to be shaded by the bright yellow sun. A lake was along the border of the grounds. The sun made the water shine so brightly like a patch of polished diamonds. To top it off was a huge Cherry Blossom tree, she sat up the food and lead me to the tree, having us sit down under the shady tree.

"So Panda-Chan has anything in Suna change?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side

Oh how I wanted to take her there and now. But something inside me told be to wait. How I wanted to disagree with that voice so bad. But I complied.

"No. The same desert like weather condition as before."

"Oh."

So we sat there for a while until I saw her set her half eaten sandwich down. I looked up at her to see if she was ok and she just started to crawl to me. _Damn these urges. _She was taunting me without even knowing it. And when she said my name in that seductively sexy voice I was going to crack. _Damn me and my distractions! She threw me into the water! Time for a little payback. _I swam deep so she couldn't see that I was right in front of her and before SHE even knew it she fell into the water to. _Now we are even._

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You pushed me first" I said with a smirk

"That doesn't mean you are suppose to have me join you."

"Oh it doesn't?" I said with another smirk.

I guess she was a little scared and so she started to move back. I of course wouldn't leave it at that and stepped forward.

This game which was quite fun got me to realize how she looked so amazing. Her red shirtsleeve shirt, blue under shorts, and her skirt were tightening around her, making every curve in her body noticeable. _Curse this damn water for making me want to take her! __**I told you! I will say that your taste is perfect. She is the best to offer. **_I could feel Shukaku growl with the idea of taking her as well. Speak of the devil. She was now up against a rock. Before she could get away from me I captured her soft looking lips with my own. She gasped and I slipped my tongue into her vanilla tasting mouth. I would of growled if I didn't have my self control.

She didn't pull me away like expected her to do, instead she did the opposite, she leaned into me and was melting into the kiss. _**Yes! Now she is ours! **_I simply ignored Shukaku.

She wrapped her legs around my waist. At first i was shocked but then, I decided to play with her, placing my hands on my hips and started to rub them. How it felt so good. I traced every outline of those miraculous curves.

She moved her tongue to my mouth and slipped in with great delicacy and started to tickle the inside of my cheek. I growled at her. Her actions were making me more and more turned on, and then she decided to end it right there! HOW DARE SHE!

"Why did you do that?" I growled at her. I didn't want to stop, I probably never would until I explored every curve or until I found that one spot that would make her yurn for more.

"Because I needed air." how that was a lie within itself, but hell I wasn't complaining because I again caught her off guard and attacked her with another kiss.

She melted right away, which made me smirk with victory. I then slipped my tongue into her mouth again, but this time I would play with her tongue. The fight for dominance was incredible. Who knew that this would be this exciting?! It got even better as she traced my chest like I traced her hips. But she stopped! AGAIN!! Now I was pissed! We just started….what is wrong now?!

"What now?!" my anger got the best of me as I slammed her into the rock. Me forgetting that she had the infamous inhuman strength that really didn't work, since she broke out of my grip. But what surprised me was that she put her hands around my neck and smiled?

That is when she said the words that would change me forever. ""Garra……I…..I…..I love you."

No! this is the thing I was afraid of! Love is for the weak! But my boy….don't deny that you have for this beautiful flower. But….but……. I thought and thought….would I choose Sakura or will I choose the way I have been living for so long? Sakura brought joy within me that I never thought that I had, while my old life brought me nothing but boredom and loneliness. When I was going to answer her I saw her running away from me. I grabbed her wrist and for once I let my emotions seep through…only for her.

She was crying…..because of me. I felt like I just got stabbed 50 times with a kunai to the heart. I didn't want her to cry at all. I gingerly took my hand and wiped her tears away from her soft beautiful face, while I said her name "Sakura…"

"Sakura…." I began again. I was going to ditch my life of loneliness and everything else that made me so miserable. This was the one and only person that could make me happy and I wasn't going to blow it……. "I love you too" there I said it. how I felt so much better.

Her eyes lit up and widened like a balloon. "REALLY?!" she looked so happy and so was i. She ran into my arms and buried her head in my chest. I pushed her closer to me so that way I was sure that all of this was real…that it wasn't a dream…and I finally had her as MINE!

"I have a feeling me watching you will not be a problem now will it?" she said as she looked up at me. I looked down at her an she gave me a passionate kiss, short and sweet……Now no more miserable life….miserable people to make me miserable….all because of this one girl that defied all the odds and obstacles that I placed just to keep people out. No longer would I be miserable forever, she would be there for me and make it all disappear. She was mine…no one else could have her….she choose me….finally in all my life I felt

Authors NOTES!--------------

HA THERE YEA GO! Lol I think my garra perspective came out better than my Sakura one…..i think that is because I had something to go off of….and a lot of thought I know but it is wht Garra revolves around…….

Hope you guys liked it!!!


End file.
